Winter Siblings : Rise of the Guardians
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Le Croque-Mitaine se réveille et menace les enfants du monde entier... Pour le contrer, deux nouveaux Gardiens sont choisis par l'Homme de la Lune... Les Enfants de l'Hiver, Jack et Emma Frost. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Siblings : Rise of the Guardians**

Il faisait noir. Glacial. Et il avait peur.

C'était les seules sensations qui l'environnaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Une lumière blême perçait à travers les ténèbres. La lumière d'une lune qui paraissait d'instant en instant plus gigantesque.

Et puis, tout son corps se heurta à une surface dure, aussi froide que l'eau dans laquelle il baignait. Pourtant, une force irrésistible continuait à le tirer vers la lune, et la couche de glace finit par se craqueler et libérer le prisonnier de l'étang.

L'air gelé mordit férocement la peau et les vêtements détrempés du garçon, mais durant quelques secondes seulement, avant de s'engouffrer dans sa gorge.

Il faillit s'étrangler. A force de haleter, toutefois, sa respiration se stabilisa.

Brouillée d'abord, sa vision se précisa. La lune était toujours là, scintillante et blanche. Il se rendit subitement compte que sa peur avait disparu.

Ce fut au même instant qu'il prit conscience de la petite main qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

Une fois que ses pieds eurent trouvé appui sur la glace, il tourna la tête pour voir à qui appartenait l'autre main.

Debout à côté de lui, une petite fille aux cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et aux yeux aussi bleus que le givre le dévisageait, l'air perdu. Elle portait une robe en laine marron, décorée en bas avec des carreaux rouges et blancs, et des patins à glace aux pieds.

Elle, pour sa part, considérait un adolescent, presque un adulte, aux cheveux et aux yeux de la même couleur que les siens, vêtu d'une cape scintillante de givre, d'une chemise usée et d'un pantalon si rapiécé qu'il paraissait sur le point de tomber en morceaux. A la différence d'elle-même, il se tenait pieds nus sur la glace.

Un murmure s'insinua dans leurs esprits avec la rapidité et la légèreté d'une araignée qui se déplace sur sa toile.

_Jack Frost. Emma Frost._

Les deux enfants clignèrent des yeux au même moment. La même incompréhension les agitait tous les deux. Qui étaient donc les propriétaires de ces noms ?

Et puis, le regard toujours fixé sur la petite, il sut.

« Emma » murmura-t-il.

Les yeux bleu givre s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle comprenait à son tour.

« Jack » souffla-t-elle.

**(Rise of the Guardians)**

Ils étaient restés plusieurs minutes à se regarder après avoir prononcé leurs noms. Puis Jack avait avancé le pied avec hésitation, manquant s'étaler sur la glace. Emma l'avait aussitôt agrippé pour empêcher sa chute ; une précaution qui s'était toutefois révélée inutile, puisque le garçon avait presque immédiatement retrouvé son équilibre.

Il la regarda et sourit pour la remercier, et sentit son pied heurter quelque chose.

Un bâton avec une forme curieuse gisait sur la glace. Fronçant les sourcils, Jack tapota de l'orteil le bâton… lequel se recouvrit aussitôt de givre.

Saisie par la curiosité, Emma se pencha et s'empara du bâton. A l'instant où ses doigts se refermèrent sur le morceau de bois, une secousse parcourut son corps et elle tomba sans cérémonie sur les fesses.

« Emma ! » s'écria Jack, son inquiétude parfaitement audible dans sa voix.

La fillette tira la langue.

« Ça va » dit-elle.

Elle regarda machinalement autour d'elle et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Là où l'extrémité du bâton avait touché la glace, celle-ci s'était recouverte d'incrustations de givre, telle une enluminure argentée sur une page blanche.

L'air troublé, Jack tendit la main et récupéra le bâton avant d'aider Emma à se relever, puis il se dirigea vers les arbres qui bordaient l'étang. A l'instant où il mit en contact le bâton avec ceux-ci, l'écorce se recouvrit à son tour de givre, faisant briller les troncs sous la lumière de la lune.

Emma lâcha un éclat de rire et, avant que Jack ait pu s'y opposer, elle lui reprit le bâton et s'enfuit tout en frottant le morceau de bois contre la glace pour y faire éclore de nouveaux dessins.

« Hé, reviens ! » protesta l'adolescent, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Pour toute réponse, la fillette éclata de rire.

« Attrape-moi si tu peux » chantonna-t-elle tout en tournoyant sur elle-même.

Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Jack courut dans sa direction.

Immobile dans le ciel, l'Homme de la Lune regardait danser deux enfants sur un étang gelé. Le garçon tentait de saisir la fillette qui s'esquivait et le narguait, créant une chorégraphie aussi imprévisible et aérienne que celle des flocons de neige qui tombent.

Hilare, Emma tenta une nouvelle fois de s'échapper, mais son pied dérapa sur la glace, permettant à Jack de lancer son bras en avant et de refermer sa main sur le bâton…

_Fffoush !_

Une trombe d'air s'empara des deux enfants et les projeta en altitude, leur arrachant un cri de stupéfaction et de terreur.

La seconde d'après, ils se retrouvaient à au moins cent mètres du sol, la surface de l'étang étincelant sous eux, tandis que le vent tournoyait autour d'eux, se glissant contre leur peau avec la souplesse d'un chat.

« Waouh » souffla Emma. « C'est _haut_. »

Et c'était vrai qu'ils étaient haut, réalisa Jack. Suspendus dans le ciel, sans aucun obstacle… libres d'aller où ils le voulaient.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils retombèrent d'un seul coup. Et comme pour l'ascension, les enfants hurlèrent à la descente.

Celle-ci fut pour le moins… douloureuse, en raison des branches d'arbres. Les enfants se firent gifler, égratigner et pincer avant d'atterrir finalement sur une grosse branche, s'y cramponnant dans une posture _pas du tout _élégante.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

« Aïe ? » finit par lâcher Jack avec hésitation, faisant naître un sourire chez Emma.

Il sourit à son tour, puis se rendit compte que des lumières brillaient à peu de distance. Des lumières orangées, rapprochées, illuminant des silhouettes sombres de maisons. Porté par le vent, un écho de musique se fit entendre.

Jack fixa Emma d'un air interrogateur. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis hocha la tête.

Leur seconde envolée fut assez bancale et manqua cruellement de grâce ; ils parvinrent néanmoins à se poser à la lisière du village, accompagnés d'une tornade de flocons.

Comme c'était prévisible, il y avait des gens dehors ; des hommes à l'air un peu effrayant dans l'ensemble, des femmes aussi, et même une demi-douzaine d'enfants. Prise d'un brusque accès de timidité, Emma se cramponna à la main de Jack.

De son côté, le garçon n'en menait pas large non plus. Mais il sentait la petite main refermée sur la sienne et refusait de faire marche arrière. _Elle a besoin de toi. Tu ne dois pas lui faire faux bond._ Des mots presque familiers, comme s'ils avaient été répétés encore et encore.

Bravement, ils s'avancèrent.

« Bonsoir » lançait Jack à droite et à gauche. « Bonsoir… Bonsoir, madame… »

Personne ne se donnant la peine de répondre, Emma se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Avisant un petit garçon qui courait, elle lâcha la main de Jack et se dirigea vers lui – peut-être qu'il leur répondrait ?

« S'il te plaît » commença-t-elle, « tu peux nous dire où… »

Poursuivant sa course, le garçon passa à travers elle.

« Jack ! » suffoqua la fillette, secouée de la tête aux pieds par une atroce sensation d'intangibilité.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, puisqu'une femme le traversa à son tour. Il hoqueta à son tour, l'effroi s'emparant de lui.

_Pourquoi_ ces gens leur passaient-ils à travers ? _Pourquoi _ne leur adressaient-ils pas la parole ? C'était presque comme si… Comme si ils ne les _voyaient pas_…

« Hé ho ? » fit-il d'une voix hésitante qui ne trouva pas d'écho. « Hé ho ? »

Autour d'eux, les passants continuaient d'ignorer les deux enfants tombés du ciel.

« Jack ? » gémit Emma qui semblait au bord des larmes. « Je n'aime pas cet endroit. »

Désemparé, l'adolescent lui reprit la main et ils quittèrent le village.

Peu de temps après, se répandit une étrange histoire, qui parlaient de deux enfants répandant la neige et le gel sur leur passage. Les Enfants de l'Hiver.

Mais personne ne les vit pendant trois cent ans.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pôle Nord, 300 ans plus tard_

Avec un rire facétieux, l'homme à la longue barbe blanche regarda la petite locomotive de glace qu'il venait de façonner déployer deux ailes et s'envoler vers la porte de son établi.

L'instant d'après, la locomotive prenait la porte de plein fouet alors qu'un yéti marron et blanc déboulait dans l'atelier en baragouinant de toutes ses forces.

Nicholas St North poussa un cri de désespoir en voyant les morceaux pulvérisés de la locomotive atterrir à ses pieds. Se rendant compte de sa bévue, le yéti hulula dramatiquement en tentant de se cacher la figure.

« Combien de fois j'ai dit de frapper avant d'entrer ! » s'écria le Père Noël – avec un accent russe à couper au couteau.

Le yéti se mit aussitôt à grogner et gesticuler furieusement. Le Père Noël fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Le _globe _? »

Empoignant un sabre, il entreprit de se diriger vers un endroit précis de sa fabrique de jouets – tout en écartant les elfes qui se trouvaient par terre, tout à fait à la bonne hauteur pour se faire aplatir par ses bottes.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » souffla-t-il, désorienté par la vue s'offrant à ses yeux.

Devant lui, un gigantesque globe terrestre constellé de points lumineux voyait ses lumières clignoter et disparaître à un rythme accéléré.

« Vous avez contrôlé l'axe ? La rotation est normale ? » demanda Nord à deux de ses yétis qui répondirent aussitôt par l'affirmative.

De manière tout à fait inattendue, le vent se leva. Une nuée de sable noir commença à se répandre sur le globe, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux du Père Noël et fuir les elfes dans un grand tintement de grelots. _Ça ne peut pas être…_

L'instant d'après, le sable se détachait du globe pour former une silhouette qui tourna autour de la pièce en partant d'un rire tout à fait reconnaissable.

« Ce n'est pas… » souffla Nord, incrédule, avant de se reprendre. « Ding Dong ! »

Un elfe se désigna en arborant un sourire niais.

« Commence préparatifs » ordonna le Père Noël. « Nous allons avoir de la visite. »

Sur ces mots, il s'empara d'une poignée positionnée sur le pupitre de contrôle devant lui et la tourna avant de l'enfoncer, faisant flamboyer le globe et expédiant une aurore boréale en direction des quatre coins du monde.

**(Rise of the Guardians)**

Dans un immense palais suspendu au cœur d'une montagne rocheuse, une femme-oiseau donnait des ordres à la nuée de minuscules fées semblables à des colibris qui l'entouraient.

« Oh ! Mais… Attendez ! » s'écria-t-elle en recueillant la dent que lui montrait fièrement l'une de ses fées. « C'est sa première dent… Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu une incisive latérale aussi ADORABLE ? » s'extasia-t-elle. « Et quel joli coup de brosse ! »

L'une de ses fées gazouilla subitement quelque chose qui la fit hoqueter de stupeur et lui fit lever les yeux vers les rubans scintillants qui s'affichaient dans le ciel.

_L'Aurore Boréale ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nord ?_

Ses ailes vrombirent, et elle s'envola en direction des lumières, suivie par une demi-douzaine de ses fées.

**(Rise of the Guardians)**

Perché sur un nuage doré d'où s'échappaient des volutes de sable, un minuscule homme rond et doré dirigeait les filaments de rêve vers les maisons en contrebas. Relevant la tête, il aperçut les lumières vertes de l'Aurore Boréale. Son expression se fit soucieuse, et un tournemain, il transforma son nuage en avion, chaussa une paire de lunettes d'aviation dorées, et fila en direction des lumières.

**(Rise of the Guardians)**

A quelque distance de la fabrique de jouets de Nord, un trou s'ouvrit dans la neige, et il en jaillit un lapin de près de deux mètres, l'air farouche, un boomerang accroché dans le dos.

L'instant d'après, le lapin se fit nettement moins martial, se recroquevillant sur lui-même et gémissant :

« Oh, ça caille ! »

Et il fonça vers la fabrique à grands bonds, tout en pleurnichant :

« Aah, je sens plus mes pieds ! Je sens plus mes pieds ! »

**(Rise of the Guardians)**

« Nord, ça a intérêt à être du lourd » gronda le Lapin de Pâques en pénétrant dans l'observatoire.

« Sab ! Merci d'être venu » fit le Père Noël en voyant descendre de son avion le petit homme doré qui fit jaillir des dessins de sable au-dessus de sa tête, l'air interrogateur. « Oui, je sais. Mais tu te doutes bien que je ne vous aurais pas tous convoqués si ce n'était pas _très _grave ! »

D'un geste, la Fée des Dents intima à ses minuscules aides de cesser leurs gazouillements.

« Le Croque-mitaine a réapparu » annonça dramatiquement Nord, faisant tiquer les autres légendes. « Ici, au Pôle ! »

Fée hoqueta de stupeur.

« Pitch ? Le Croque-mitaine ? _Ici _? » souffla-t-elle en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Sab.

« Oui ! » confirma Nord. « Un _nuage de sable noir _a recouvert le globe ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Bunny qui avait fini de dégeler ses pieds. « Comment ça, de sable noir ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Et puis… Il y a eu une _ombre _! »

« Quoi ? » répéta Bunny, un œuf et un pinceau à la main. « Attends, attends ! T'as dit que t'avais vu _Pitch _! »

Nord prit l'air embarrassé et se gratta le crâne.

« Ben… C'est-à-dire que… Pas tout à fait… »

« _Pas tout à fait _? » s'écria le lapin incrédule. « Non mais tu l'entends, lui ! »

Souriant, le Marchand de Sable fit apparaître un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ouais, je te le fais pas dire, Sab » commenta Bunny en se remettant à peindre son œuf.

« Ecoutez » grogna Nord, « je suis sûr qu'il mijote mauvais coup ! Je le sens… Dans ma bedaine ! »

« Holà holà holà. Tu veux dire que tu m'as convoqué ici _trois jours _avant _Pâques _parce que t'as mal au _bide _? » lâcha Bunny en pointant un pinceau accusateur sur le ventre de Nord. « T'imagines un peu si je te faisais le même coup trois jours avant Noël ?! »

Nord lui colla une tape affectueuse sur le museau.

« Oh, s'il te plaît mon lapin, Pâques c'est pas Noël ! »

« Hin hin » grinça Bunny. « Et c'est reparti… »

Remarquant un elfe en train de laper son lait de poule, Sab lui ôta le verre de dessous le nez avant de remarquer un rayon de lune s'insinuant dans la pièce.

« Oh, hé, Nord, écoute, j'ai encore des milliers d'autres choses à faire, moi ! J'ai encore des millions d'œufs de Pâques à peindre ! »

« Tu peux le barbouiller tant que tu veux, un œuf ça reste un œuf ! » asséna Nord avec bonhomie.

« Je manie une denrée _périssable_, _moi_, camarade ! » fulmina Bunny. « Toi, t'as toute l'année pour te préparer ! »

« Pourquoi les lapins, toujours montés sur piles électriques ! » lança le Père Noël.

« Est-ce que je demande pourquoi t'as le melon, toi ! » gronda le lapin.

« Fée ! » s'écria Nord en voyant la femme-oiseau voleter dans leur champ de vision. « Tu ne vois pas qu'on essaye de disputer ? »

« Pardon ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de ne travailler qu'une nuit par an ! » rétorqua la fée. « Pas vrai, Sab ? »

Le petit homme forma une flèche de sable pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de sa collègue sur la lune qui se montrait dans le ciel ; en pure perte, hélas, puisqu'elle se remit à donner des indications à ses fées.

« Pitch a disparu depuis le Moyen Âge, enfin » protesta Bunny. « On a fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça, tu te rappelles ? »

« Je suis sûr que c'était lui ! » s'insurgea Nord. « La situation est critique ! »

« Ouais, ben moi, je suis dans une situation critique par rapport à mes œufs ! » s'écria Bunny en agitant celui qu'il décorait sous le nez de son interlocuteur.

Une sonnerie de grelot attira brusquement l'attention des trois légendes. L'air furieux, Sab agitait férocement un elfe pour faire retentir le grelot de son bonnet. Ayant enfin obtenu l'attention des autres légendes, le Marchand de sable laissa tomber l'elfe sur le carrelage et dessina une lune au-dessus de sa tête tout en indiquant le toit.

« Ah, l'Homme de la Lune ! » s'écria Nord en se rendant compte de la présence de la Lune dans le ciel. « Sab, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

Des jets de sable doré jaillirent des oreilles du minuscule bonhomme.

« Ça faisait longtemps, vieux frère ! » lança Nord avec entrain. « C'est quoi grande nouvelle ? »

Les rayons de la lune se concentrèrent sur le sol, et une ombre au profil très familier apparut, menaçante.

« Mais oui, c'est Pitch » souffla Bunny, très grave.

L'air victorieux, Nord se tapota le ventre puis leva à nouveau la tête vers l'astre brillant :

« Mon ami, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Les rayons de lumière blanche se focalisèrent sur un cercle au sol, en faisant jaillir un pilier surmonté d'un cristal qui projeta des taches de lumière mouvantes dans toute la pièce.

« Hé, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? » interrogea Fée.

« Il va choisir nouveau Gardien ! » révéla Nord, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction.

« Quoi ! Pourquoi ? » s'écria Bunny, choqué par l'annonce.

« Ça doit être grave… Il pense qu'on a besoin d'aide ! » annonça le Père Noël.

« Non mais depuis quand on a besoin d'aide ? Franchement ? » protesta le lapin.

« Je me demande qui il va choisir ! » lança Fée avec excitation.

Sab dessina un trèfle à quatre feuilles au-dessus de sa tête.

« Un irlandais. Le Farfadet ! »

« Pas la Tortue, _surtout _pas la Tortue » supplia Bunny, les mains jointes.

Des particules bleutées scintillantes s'agglomérèrent au-dessus du cristal… Formant la silhouette d'un garçon adolescent, le capuchon de son sweat-shirt sur la tête, un bâton à la main, et celle d'une petite fille, portant une veste à capuche, des patins à glace aux pieds, dos à dos et arborant le même sourire plein de malice.

Les yeux de Nord s'écarquillèrent.

« Les Enfants de l'Hiver ? » lâcha-t-il avec étonnement.

« Heu… Tout compte fait, je préfère la Tortue ! » laissa tomber Bunny, qui paraissait tout à coup bien effaré.

Fée n'avait jamais rencontré personnellement les Enfants de l'Hiver, mais elle avait entendu dire que leurs dents étaient d'une blancheur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Des enfants avec des dents _aussi _blanches ne pouvaient pas n'être qu'une source d'ennuis, tout de même ?

« Heum… L'essentiel, c'est qu'ils nous aident à protéger les enfants, pas vrai ? » lança-t-elle, la figure écarlate.

« _Jack et Emma Frost _? » explosa Bunny. « Ils s'en fichent éperdument, des enfants ! Tout ce qu'ils font, c'est geler les canalisations d'eau et perturber mes chasses à l'œuf ! Ce sont des irresponsables, des égoïstes, des… »

« Gardiens » coupa Nord qui semblait pensif. « Jack, il protège Emma, n'est-il pas vrai ? »

Bunny coucha les oreilles et le souvenir d'un adolescent furieux aux cheveux blancs, serrant contre lui une fillette en pleurs qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et criant après lui, remonta dans sa mémoire.

« Bon… » maugréa-t-il. « Il la protège peut-être un peu… »

« Tu vois ! » triompha Nord. « S'il peut protéger une enfant, rien qu'une seule, alors il est Gardien ! »

Bunny laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant.

« Jack Frost est tout ce qu'on voudra, mais c'est certainement pas un Gardien ! »

**Yahou ! J'ai passé le cap des 2000 visites ! Merci à tous et à toutes et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Quelque part dans une ville de Russie, un phénomène mystérieux se propageait à travers les rues. Une ligne de givre fit geler le jet d'une fontaine à eau, grimpa sur les façades des immeubles, décora d'enluminures blanches le bocal d'un poisson rouge, fit s'envoler une pile de papiers posés à proximité d'une fenêtre ouverte, et se répandit le long d'une corde à linge, congelant les vêtements qui y étaient suspendus.

Sans être entendu par l'un des résidents de la ville, un rire résonna dans l'air.

« Alors ça » commenta l'adolescent maigre perché sur le toit de la cathédrale orthodoxe, « c'est ce qu'on appelle s'amuser ! »

En trois cents ans, le seul changement qu'on constatait chez Jack Frost, c'était qu'il avait remplacé sa cape brune par un sweat-shirt bleu scintillant de broderies tracées par le givre. Pour le reste, il était toujours aussi maigre, toujours revêtu du même pantalon qui faisait peine à voir, et n'avait toujours pas de chaussures.

Une voix aigüe se fit entendre à côté de lui.

« Tu _oses_ appeler ça des farces ? C'est de la gnognotte ! »

Jack tourna la tête. Emma le dévisageait, l'air moqueur. Tout comme l'autre Enfant de l'Hiver, le seul changement apporté à son apparence était un duffle-coat négligemment ouvert, de la même teinte de bleu que le sweat-shirt de l'adolescent.

« Parce que tu prétends avoir fait mieux ? » lança Jack, une étincelle scintillant dans ses yeux couleur de ciel.

« Six personnes qui ont dérapé sur du verglas, treize chapeaux qui se sont envolés, et un parking de cinquante voitures qu'il faudra dégeler au chalumeau demain matin » énuméra Emma, fière comme tout. « C'est quand même autre chose que transformer des slips en glaçon, avoue-le ! »

Jack s'esclaffa.

« Oui, j'avoue. C'est toi qui m'as battu, cette fois, mais profites-en, ça ne va pas durer ! » déclara-t-il en agitant l'index.

La fillette sourit, dévoilant des dents qui auraient fait s'évanouir la Fée des Dents en personne.

« J'en ai marre de cette ville. On décampe ? » proposa l'adolescent.

« Oki-doki » accepta Emma. « Vent ! Tu peux nous ramener à la maison ? »

En réponse à l'appel de la fillette, un hululement s'éleva au-dessus des toits enneigés. La fillette agrippa solidement le bâton dont ne se séparait jamais Jack, puis le vent les empoigna et les fit décoller de la cathédrale, les propulsant jusqu'au-dessus des nuages avec leurs éclats de rire.

**(Rise of the Guardians)**

Jack adorait voler. Même s'il avait besoin de son bâton pour cela – contrairement à Emma, qui réussissait à s'envoler sans même solliciter le secours du vent. Il ne savait pas comment elle se débrouillait.

Cela expliquait les cris de sauvage qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser pendant le trajet, et qui donnaient quasiment des convulsions de rire à la fillette.

Ce trajet-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle en fait, Jack ne s'arrêta de crier que lorsque les deux Enfants se trouvèrent au-dessus de Burgess. Et encore, ce fut parce qu'Emma avait lâché le bâton et se laissait tomber en chute libre vers la ville.

« Emma ! » s'écria Jack, saisi par une inquiétude irrésistible.

« Le dernier à l'étang est une poule mouillée ! » lança la fillette en se positionnant pour atterrir sur ses patins.

Jack sentit un sourire malicieux étirer ses lèvres. Si c'était un défi…

« TOUS AUX ABRIS ! » rugit-il en plongeant à la suite de la fillette.

Dans l'une des rues de Burgess, les passants ne purent s'empêcher de pousser des cris lorsqu'une brusque bourrasque les aspergea de flocons de neige. D'un geste de son bâton, Jack recouvrit les vitres des magasins de gel, tandis qu'Emma patinait sur la route, laissant derrière elle une trainée de verglas qui fit déraper quelques voitures.

Adoptant la posture d'un surfeur avec son bâton en guise de planche, Jack décolla en direction de la forêt, provoquant un cri de frustration chez Emma qui se trouvait à la traîne.

L'adolescent se réceptionna sur la surface glacée du plan d'eau – les Enfants de l'Hiver ne laissaient jamais dégeler l'étang, ce qui provoquait la sidération des météorologues depuis des années – et effectua quelques figures de patinage dessus, avant de se rediriger vers la berge.

La bourrasque qui l'accompagnait le quitta, faisant au passage s'envoler le livre d'un gamin brun qui poussa un « Oh ! » de protestation.

Jack se posa par terre, observant la couverture du livre qui proclamait : _Ils sont là ! Mystères, créatures de légende et phénomènes inexpliqués_.

« Il a l'air intéressant, ce bouquin » lança-t-il tandis que le gamin brun récupérait son bouquin et l'époussetait. « C'est bien ? »

Comme d'habitude, le garçon ne répondit pas.

« Ouais, génial ! » rugirent deux autres garçons noirs qui passèrent près du garçon brun en le bousculant pour jouer. « Il a neigé ! »

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Il suffit de demander » fit-il gracieusement.

Emma atterrit à côté de lui, l'air boudeur.

« J'aime pas quand c'est moi qui perds » lâcha-t-elle.

Jack lui pinça affectueusement le bout du nez.

« C'est drôle, princesse, je n'aime pas perdre non plus » déclara-t-il avec une mine innocente.

Emma leva la main et fit mine de lui tirer dessus, mais elle souriait. L'adolescent rigola et s'envola à nouveau, suivant les trois enfants humains jusque dans le jardin d'une maison proche.

« On a découvert une empreinte de Bigfoot, un poil et de l'ADN dans le _Michigan _?! » s'écriait le garçon brun survolté. « Mais c'est tout près d'ici ! »

« Ah non, tu vas pas remettre ça » protesta un des garçons noirs – celui qui avait une coiffure afro.

« Ben quoi ? » rétorqua le brun en s'emparant d'une luge adossée contre la véranda de la maison. « T'as vu la vidéo, toi aussi. Il _existe _! »

« Tu croyais déjà aux extraterrestres » lança le garçon noir avec un chapeau rouge d'un ton moqueur.

« Ouais, et au _Lapin de Pâques _! » s'esclaffa son frère.

« Ben quoi ? Le Lapin de Pâques, il existe en vrai » affirma solennellement le garçon brun.

« Ça pour exister, il existe » intervint Jack qui jouait au funambule sur la palissade de planches en bois entourant le jardin. « Il est _très _désagréable et particulièrement imbu de lui-même ! Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir une groupie cachée... »

« Jaaack » protesta Emma qui s'était assise sur la palissade.

« Emma et Bunny » chantonna l'adolescent, « assis sous le gui… »

« JACK ! » s'écria la fillette, ses joues blêmes subitement roses.

Une petite fille blonde s'occupait à descendre l'escalier de la véranda en sautant.

« Lapin de Pâques, hop hop hop – AOH ! » s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'elle heurtait le chien et s'écroulait le nez dans le gazon.

« Maman ! » appela le garçon brun d'un air ennuyé. « Sophie s'est encore cassé la figure ! »

« Ça va, ma chérie ? » interrogea une dame en sortant de la maison, l'air anxieux.

La voyant s'approcher de la petite fille assise par terre, Emma eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui pincer le cœur. Impulsivement, elle se rapprocha de Jack.

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'une maman. Jack est là. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre._

Tout de même, le pincement ne voulait pas s'en aller.

« Jamie, ton bonnet » lança la dame en enfonçant un couvre-chef en laine sur la tête du garçon brun. « Sinon les Enfants de l'Hiver vont te pincer les oreilles. »

« C'est qui, les Enfants de l'Hiver ? » interrogea Jamie en remontant son bonnet sur son front.

Jack se tendit imperceptiblement.

« Personne » répondit la dame. « C'est un vieux conte de grand-mère. »

« Quoi ? » s'insurgea Jack.

Emma plissa les yeux. Après trois cents ans passés avec lui, elle voyait bien quand son Jack souffrait. Et chaque fois que l'existence des Enfants de l'Hiver était niée, Jack avait mal. Vraiment, vraiment mal.

« Toi, je ne sais pas » lança-t-elle pour changer l'humeur, « mais je pense que ces gamins ont une tête à se faire arroser de boules de neige. »

L'adolescent se tourna vers la fillette et très lentement, un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer… »

Elle avait réussi. Encore.

**(Rise of the Guardians)**

La première boule de neige – lancée par Jack – atterrit sur le dos de Jamie.

Ce n'était pas une boule de neige ordinaire. Les deux Enfants y avaient ajouté un petit _quelque chose_ qui leur servait de signature personnelle.

Ce qui fit que Jamie, au lieu de sentir monter l'énervement, sentit monter… l'amusement.

« D'accord ! C'est qui, qui a tiré ? » lança-t-il à la cantonade.

« J'hésite » déclara Emma qui venait de rejoindre le terrain. « Le monstre du loch Ness, peut-être ? »

« Nan, c'est sûrement Bigfoot » plaisanta Jack qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

En rigolant, Jamie lança une boule de neige qui fit plonger un gamin blond à lunettes dans un tas de neige, puis une autre qui renversa sur les fesses une fille brune toute longue avec un bonnet.

« Jamie Bennet t'as pas le droit ! » s'écria la fille, mais sans véritable colère.

« C'est vous qui avez ouvert le feu ! » rétorqua Jamie.

Tout près de lui, un des garçons noirs se prit une boule de neige en pleine figure, son frère subissant le même sort deux secondes plus tard.

« Plaisir d'offrir ! » commenta Emma.

« Feu à volonté ! » s'écria Jack en tirant sur Jamie qui tentait de se protéger en brandissant sa luge en guise de bouclier.

En moins d'une minute, le terrain vague s'était métamorphosé en champ de bataille. Les projectiles volaient dans tous les sens, percutant les dos, les bras ou les visages hilares des gamins qui lançaient sur la cible de leur choix, aidés sans le savoir par un des deux esprits aux cheveux blancs.

Une des boules de neige tomba sur la tête d'une fille bâtie comme un homme préhistorique, qui se mit aussitôt à gronder comme un animal sauvage.

« Zut ! J'ai touché Choupette ! » hoqueta la fille au bonnet.

« T'as touché Choupette » souffla le garçon à la coupe afro, l'air terrorisé.

Un silence de mort tomba sur le terrain. Toujours grondant, la fille des cavernes s'empara de la tête de son bonhomme de neige décapité par Jamie qui était tombé dessus et tremblait à présent, et… reçut une autre boule de neige, en plein sur le nez, celle-là.

Les enfants écarquillèrent les yeux de stupéfaction, incapable de deviner lequel d'entre eux venait de tirer. Emma dévisagea Jack avec un regard en coin. L'adolescent sourit sans la moindre trace de honte.

« Oups ? »

De manière toute à fait inattendue pour les enfants, Choupette éclata de rire.

La bataille de boules de neige se changea en course-poursuite, Choupette pourchassant les autres gamins qui faisaient semblant de hurler de terreur, Jamie ouvrant la marche avec sa luge serrée contre lui.

« Attention, ça glisse ! » lança Jack – et il fit apparaître une traînée de verglas sur les pieds du garçon.

Ça ne pouvait pas louper. Jamie dérapa, tomba sur sa luge… et commença à glisser dans les rues. Sur la route !

« Jack, non ! » s'écria Emma en s'élançant à leur suite. « Là, c'est trop ! »

« N'aie pas peur, je suis là ! » répliqua l'adolescent qui fonçait à la hauteur de la luge et de son passager hurlant de terreur.

Emma serra les dents, patinant sur la ligne de verglas. Jack ne comprenait pas. Lui et elle pouvaient effectuer les cascades les plus dingues, ils ne risqueraient pas de mourir. Mais Jamie était humain, et donc était mis davantage en péril. Surtout s'il s'aplatissait contre une voiture…

Mais Jack voulait toujours faire l'idiot.

Un engin de la municipalité jaune vif – une pelleteuse – émit un coup de klaxon en voyant Jamie foncer droit sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! » s'écria Emma qui se représentait déjà l'accident.

« Ouh là ! » lança Jack qui se hâta de dévier la trajectoire de la traînée de verglas.

La luge esquiva la pelleteuse de justesse. Néanmoins, Emma se jura qu'elle allait disputer Jack à la fin de la glissade. On ne jetait pas un gosse au milieu des voitures, mince !

La luge poursuivit sa course folle, escaladant un tas de neige… et s'envolant dans les airs… pour finir dans une congère. Au pied d'une statue.

Hilare, Jack se posa sur le piédestal de la statue. Emma atterrit à sa gauche et lui envoya son coude dans le ventre, sans réussir à lui faire très mal.

« Abruti ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Il n'est pas mort ! » protesta Jack en lui désignant Jamie qui se dépêtrait de la congère, content comme tout.

Un canapé arriva à ce moment et réexpédia le gosse par terre. Cette fois, Jack ne put s'empêcher de tiquer.

« Là, il ne peut plus être intact » s'inquiéta Emma.

Jamie se releva, brandissant à bout de bras un truc blanc.

« Une dent ! Trop cool ! »

« Ouais ! » s'écria la fille au bonnet. « Par ici la monnaie ! »

Emma aperçut le visage de Jack se décomposer. Elle sentit son cœur plonger.

« Faut que je la mette sous mon oreiller ! » lança Jamie en s'éloignant avec toute sa bande.

« Non mais attendez ! » protesta Jack en s'envolant pour suivre les gamins.

Emma s'assit et déglutit pour faire passer son envie de pleurer. Elle observa Jack qui tentait d'attirer l'attention d'un des gamins, et qui ne réussit qu'à se faire traverser. Comme toujours.

C'était pareil à chaque fois. Jack qui se démenait pour qu'on les voie. Les enfants qui étaient sur le point de croire en eux puis se laissaient distraire par autre chose.

Et elle qui devait ensuite ramasser les morceaux du cœur de Jack, parce qu'il se brisait à chaque fois.

Les autres esprits croyaient que c'était Jack qui s'occupait d'elle. Mais Emma Frost savait que la vérité, c'était le contraire.


	4. Chapter 4

Perchée sur un rebord de fenêtre, Emma observait l'intérieur d'une chambre d'enfant.

Jamie était visiblement en train d'éblouir sa sœur par le récit de son échappée sauvage en luge. La fillette blonde rigolait comme une folle, et l'Enfant de l'Hiver avait du mal à s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant.

C'était juste que Sophie et Jamie ressemblaient tellement à elle et Jack. Le grand frère et la petite sœur.

Leur mère – _Mrs Bennett_ – entra dans le champ de vision d'Emma.

« Bon, tout est prêt ? Tu as mis ta dent sous l'oreiller ? »

« Ouais ! » s'écria Jamie en brandissant sa lampe torche.

« N'essaie pas d'espionner la fée » prévint Mrs Bennett, « sinon elle ne viendra pas. »

Emma sentit une brusque bouffée de jalousie lui chauffer les joues. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle encourager son fils à croire à la Fée des Dents tout en traitant les Enfants de l'Hiver de vulgaire invention ?

Elle poussa légèrement la vitre – à peine un centimètre, c'était bien suffisant – et souffla par l'ouverture un flocon chargé de magie. Lequel flocon alla atterrir entre les deux yeux de Jamie.

« Maman ? »

Mrs Bennett se retourna, Sophie dans les bras, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre pour coucher sa fille.

« Quoi ? »

« Tout à l'heure, quand t'as parlé des Enfants de, heu… »

Mrs Bennett eut un petit rire.

« Oh ! C'est une vieille histoire. Jack et Emma Frost, les Enfants de l'Hiver comme on dit souvent, seraient responsables de faire tomber la neige, d'amener le froid et de pincer les oreilles de ceux qui oublient de mettre un bonnet. »

« C'est vrai ? » interrogea le garçon, l'air émoustillé.

« C'est ce que raconte la légende » déclara Mrs Bennett en prenant un air mystérieux. « Mais maintenant, il faut vraiment que tu dormes. »

Elle quitta la pièce sur ces mots, tandis que Jamie se glissait sous sa couette.

Emma se sentit vaguement déçue. Mais bon, Jamie connaissait l'histoire maintenant. Et peut-être qu'un jour…

Peut-être. C'était toujours peut-être.

Un peut-être que Jack supportait de moins en moins.

Elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où elle l'avait consolé de ne pas être vu. _On doit continuer à répandre l'histoire. Un jour, il y aura bien un enfant pour croire en nous. On ne va pas rester invisible éternellement._

Elle avait répété ces mots encore et encore au cours des trois cents dernières années. Et à chaque fois, elle découvrait qu'elle-même avait de plus en plus de mal à y croire.

Elle ne savait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait pleuré de rage en voyant un enfant sur le point de _croire _se laisser distraire par autre chose et oublier l'idée que les Enfants de l'Hiver n'étaient _peut-être _pas une fable.

A titre personnel, Emma Frost se fichait bien de ne pas être vue, même si elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle se sentait blessée chaque fois qu'on lui passait à travers.

Elle avait Jack. Ça lui suffisait bien assez.

Mais elle, elle ne suffisait pas à Jack.

Par moments, elle voulait crier sur l'adolescent. Lui crier qu'elle avait été la seule constante dans sa vie, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter comme si le fait qu'elle puisse le voir n'avait aucune importance parce qu'elle était un esprit aussi. Si elle était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait, non ?

Par moments, elle haïssait les enfants de blesser autant son Jack.

Et elle voulait leur faire du mal. C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle avait déclenché la grande tempête de 68. Elle avait encore dû ramasser Jack à la petite cuillère ce jour-là – et puisque _lui _n'était pas heureux, pourquoi les enfants qui lui brisaient continuellement le cœur auraient-ils dû l'être ?

Pas de fête de Pâques cette année-là. Il avait tout bonnement trop neigé.

Et puis, ça avait fait venir Bunny… Bon d'accord, il l'avait engueulée copieusement, mais il était tout de même venu.

Souplement, Emma sauta sur le toit. Pour une fois, elle avait ôté ses patins pour les glisser dans une des grosses poches de son duffle-coat, et l'ardoise du toit se couvrit de givre sous ses pieds nus.

La fillette leva ses yeux bleu de givre vers la lune qui scintillait d'un éclat glacial dans le ciel.

« Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Comme d'habitude, l'Homme de la Lune ne lui accorda pas la moindre réponse.

Emma plissa le nez de mécontentement avant de s'envoler au-dessus des toits de la ville pour aller retrouver Jack.

Il avait sûrement besoin d'elle, après sa déconfiture de l'après-midi.

Il avait toujours eu besoin d'elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsqu'Emma retrouva Jack, l'adolescent était assis sur un toit, occupé à faire la tête. En fait, on aurait dit qu'il s'entraînait pour un concours de grimaces. Et ça, ça voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir s'occuper de lui. Comme toujours.

« Monsieur Mérou » lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui – le surnom parfait quand il boudait, elle n'avait jamais vu de poisson à l'air plus rébarbatif.

Elle vit les jointures de ses mains se resserrer sur le bâton.

« Allez » soupira-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas si grave. Je suis là, tu te rappelle ? Je te vois. »

Les yeux trop clairs de Jack se durcirent.

« Toi, tu ne comptes pas. »

Emma eut l'impression qu'il venait de la frapper et des larmes – de colère ou de détresse, elle ne savait pas – lui montèrent aux yeux. Jack vit le visage de la fillette se chiffonner et sentit aussitôt un pincement de remords.

« Emma – je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas… »

« Tu ne penses _jamais _! » s'écria Emma avant de se lever d'un bond et de s'enfuir, sautant sur un poteau électrique et courant sur les fils.

Lâchant un juron, Jack se lança à sa poursuite.

**(Rise of the Guardians)**

Bunny grommela un juron dans ses moustaches.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit _lui _qui aille chercher ces foutus gosses ? Sab aurait mieux convenu, aux dernières nouvelles, les deux glaçons ne lui avaient jamais gelé le popotin ou gâché la journée ! Mais non, Nord avait _insisté_, comme quoi, maintenant que les morpions venaient d'être promus Gardiens, il _fallait _qu'il se réconcilie avec eux !

Plutôt mourir que de jouer à copain-copine avec le tandem infernal. Bon, la nioute, elle passait encore, même si elle lui hérissait les poils avec son béguin, mais l'autre, jamais !

Il en était à ce point de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit une alarme de voiture sonner. Deux secondes après, une minuscule silhouette se précipitait dans la ruelle où il se trouvait… et lui rentrait dedans de plein fouet.

« Attention, mouflette ! » gronda-t-il.

Une paire d'yeux bleu givre humides se fixa sur lui.

« Bunny ? » lâcha Emma Frost, l'air désorientée.

_Bon sang_, pensa le lapin en se rendant compte que la fillette avait les joues sillonnées de larmes. S'il y avait bien une chose qui lui dégonflait le moral, c'était un gamin en pleurs. Et Emma Frost – l'exaspérante, l'obsessivement amoureuse, la très enfantine Emma Frost – était de toute évidence en train de chialer.

« Et allez, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » interrogea-t-il, vaguement grincheux.

La fillette renifla et s'essuya le nez avec sa manche.

« Rien. »

Pile à cet instant, Jack déboula dans la ruelle, son expression contrite et légèrement paniquée se muant en surprise dès qu'il aperçut le Lapin de Pâques penché sur l'autre Enfant de l'Hiver.

« Bunny ! » lança-t-il avec son fameux sourire narquois. « Ça faisait longtemps, dis-moi ! »

« Pas assez » gronda le lapin qui n'avait toujours pas oublié la tempête de 68 – et le sourire de Jack quand celui-ci avait osé dire _alors ronge-carottes, c'est pas joli toute cette neige ?_

Si ce satané morveux continuait à lui rire au nez, il allait lui faire sauter quelques dents – ça ferait plaisir à Fée, tiens.

Emma se rembrunit à la vue de l'adolescent et jeta impulsivement les bras autour de la taille de Bunny qui sursauta violemment au contact glacial.

« Va-t-en » jeta-elle à Jack, le nez plissé et visiblement furieuse.

Le sourire de l'adolescent disparut illico.

« Em, s'il te plaît » fit-il d'une voix suppliante. « Je suis désolé, d'accord ? »

Ça, ça sentait l'eau dans le gaz. Le duo de glaçons se disputait donc ? Bunny rangea soigneusement l'information dans un coin de son esprit.

« J'aimerais bien regarder votre numéro » commenta-il, « mais je suis pas venu pour ça. Messieurs ? »

Une énorme main velue saisit Jack au collet et le souleva de terre.

Emma oublia aussitôt toute sa colère.

« JACK ! » s'écria-t-elle en tentant de se ruer vers les deux yétis occupés à fourrer l'adolescent dans un sac.

Bunny la saisit par la taille et la flanqua sur son dos, comme s'il voulait jouer à être sa monture.

« Accroche-toi, mouflette » ordonna-t-il avant de taper du pied par terre.

La fillette ne put retenir un cri lorsque le lapin sauta dans le trou qui venait de s'ouvrir.

**(Rise of the Guardians)**

Jack était terrifié.

Honnêtement, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Parce que se faire fourrer dans un sac et jeter à travers un trou de ver ouvrant sur une destination inconnue ? C'était _flippant_.

Mais pire que tout, il avait entendu le cri poussé par Emma. Si jamais le kangourou s'avisait de poser un doigt sur elle, l'adolescent n'allait pas se contenter de lui congeler la queue, cette fois.

L'atterrissage fut assez brutal, puisque il s'aplatit sur une surface dure, en plein sur le ventre. Jetant un coup d'œil par l'ouverture du sac, il vit deux elfes engoncés dans des chapeaux rouge vif qui décampèrent dans un bruit de grelots.

« Ah, le voilà ! » annonça une voix vaguement familière alors que Jack entreprenait de sortir du sac.

Il eut vaguement le temps de remarquer qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce immense avant qu'Emma ne lui saute au cou.

« JACK ! Oh j'ai eu peur, si tu savais ! Tu t'es cassé quelque chose ? »

Par réflexe, le garçon frotta le dos de la fillette, tout en reniflant mentalement devant la rapidité avec laquelle elle passait du stade _je ne te parle plus _au stade _je suis tellement inquiète pour toi_.

« Non, c'est bon » la rassura-t-il. « Où on est ? »

Détournant le regard, il aperçut quatre personnes devant lui – dont un grand bonhomme avec une barbe blanche et un air jovial très reconnaissables.

« Le Père Noël ? C'est pas _vrai_ » souffla le garçon.

Deux yétis s'avancèrent et le prirent par les épaules pour le remettre sans ménagement sur ses pieds.

« Hé doucement ! » protesta Jack.

« Alors ! J'espère que les yétis t'ont bien traité ? » interrogea Nord avec un accent russe pas du tout discret.

« Ah ouais ! » ricana l'adolescent en récupérant son bâton. « J'ADORE être fourré dans un sac et balancé à travers un portail magique ! »

« Tant mieux ! » rayonna le Père Noël. « C'est moi qui ai eu cette idée ! »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Tu connais déjà Bunny, bien entendu » dit Nord en faisant un geste dans la direction du lapin appuyé contre une colonne, l'air boudeur.

« Bien entendu » confirma Jack avec son expression la plus moqueuse.

« La Fée des Dents… »

Une forme bleue-verte et couverte de plumes entra sans prévenir dans le champ de vision de l'adolescent qui manqua faire un bond en arrière.

« Bonjour Jack » souffla la fée qui semblait surexcitée – totalement pas flippant. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi… de vous deux ! » rectifia-t-elle en jetant un regard à la fillette qui s'était cachée derrière le garçon. « Et de vos _dents _! »

Là, c'était officiel, Jack était complètement pris au dépourvu.

« Nos dents ? » répéta-il, incrédule.

« Allez, ouvre grand ! » lui ordonna la fée en s'empressant de lui fourrer ses longs doigts dans la bouche. « Elles sont vraiment _si _blanches qu'on le dit ? Oh, elles scintillent comme de la neige de printemps qui vient _juste _de tomber ! »

Emma ne put retenir un frisson lorsque la femme-oiseau regarda à nouveau dans sa direction et s'empressa de serrer les mâchoires. Remarquant son angoisse, Jack fit de son mieux pour se placer entre elle et la folle des dents.

Une nuée de… colibris ? Mini fées ? Vint leur tournicoter autour en poussant des couinements de groupie enamourée. Jack reconnut mentalement que c'était mignon.

« Mesdemoiselles ! » gronda Fée. « Un peu de tenue ! »

Emma observa les mini-fées avec fascination.

« Je peux en avoir une ? » demanda-t-elle crânement.

« Emma ! » protesta Jack tandis que Fée dévisageait la fillette avec un rien de stupéfaction.

« Quoi ? Elles sont trop craquantes ! »

Fée gloussa.

« Désolée, ma chérie, mais elles sont à moi. »

Emma fit la grimace.

« Et le Marchand de Sable. Sab ? _Sab _? » grogna Nord en tapotant le petit homme rondelet pour qu'il arrête de ronfler. « REVEILLE-TOI ! »

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Sab adressa un gentil sourire aux deux Enfants qui lui sourirent en retour. Après trois cents ans d'existence, Sab était le seul esprit qu'ils considéraient plus ou moins comme un ami.

« Bon » lâcha Jack, « quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qu'on fait ici ? »

Toujours serviable, Sab entreprit de former des dessins au-dessus de sa tête, mais rapidement, tout devint trop confus pour qu'on puisse le lire.

« Tu nous aides pas » laissa tomber Emma, « mais c'est gentil quand même. »

« On a dû faire une _très _grosse bêtise pour que vous soyez là tous les quatre » commenta nonchalamment Jack en congelant un elfe qui passait. « On n'a pas été sages ? »

« Ah ! Vous, grosse bêtise ! Vous battez tous les records ! » s'exclama Nord. « Mais c'est pas grave, on ferme les yeux, disons qu'on a lavé votre ardoise ! »

Prise au dépourvue, Emma cligna des yeux. Pour sa part, Jack demeura sur la réserve.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Très bonne question » jeta perfidement Bunny.

« Ah ha ! Pourquoi ? » gloussa Nord. « Je vais vous dire pourquoi ! Parce que maintenant, vous êtes des Gardiens ! »

Une sonnerie de trompettes retentit tandis que deux yétis élevaient des torches dans l'air.

Emma perdit le contrôle. Une bourrasque glacée envahit la salle, recouvrant les boiseries de givre et transformant les yétis et les elfes en bonhommes de neige. Quand aux Gardiens, ils ne furent pas non plus épargnés et Bunny poussa un glapissement en voyant des glaçons se former sur ses poils.

Lorsque le vent retomba, il y avait de la neige partout et Emma arborait la mine d'un enfant surpris la main dans la boîte de gâteaux.

« Alors là, chapeau ! » siffla Jack après un rapide examen du désordre.

« Tu sais que j'aime pas les bruits soudains » protesta la fillette en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Les mini-fées éternuèrent en chœur.

« Tu veux faire sans trompettes ? » interrogea Nord qui chassait la neige de ses vêtements. « Ça va pour nous, tu sais… »

« Non ! » intervint Jack. « Pause, là ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on veut devenir des Gardiens ? »

Il y eut un grand moment de silence, uniquement brisé par les elfes et les yétis qui commençaient à s'activer pour nettoyer la salle. Puis Nord éclata de rire.

« C'est sûr vous voulez » affirma-t-il avec conviction. « Olaf ! Le livre ! »

« Non ! Pas de livre ! » explosa Jack.

Un yéti marron, tenant un livre épais dans ses mains velues, poussa un grognement de frustration.

« Écoutez… » souffla Jack, « on est très flattés, mais tout ça, c'est pas pour nous. »

« Vous ne pensez qu'au boulot » renchérit Emma tandis que l'adolescent s'asseyait sur une console de pierre. « Nous, on pense à s'amuser. Comment voulez-vous qu'on soit des Gardiens ? »

« Exactement ce que je disais » persifla Bunny en envoyant son coude dans l'une des côtes de Nord.

« Vous ne comprenez pas bien ce que nous faisons » intervint Fée en s'envolant pour désigner l'immense globe terrestre. « Chacune de ces lumières sur le globe représente un enfant. »

« Un enfant qui croit en nous » renchérit Nord. « Et gentil ou pas, sage ou pas sage, nous les _protégeons_ tous. »

Jack n'en avait pas encore conscience, mais le fait de veiller sur un enfant – qu'il soit mortel ou immortel – faisait automatiquement de vous un Gardien. Et en dépit de son statut d'esprit, Emma était une enfant sur laquelle veillait Jack depuis trois siècles. Si ceci ne faisait pas de lui un Gardien, Nord était prêt à cesser de manger des biscuits.

Pour Emma, la raison de sa nomination était encore nébuleuse. Mais elle était certainement importante. L'Homme de la Lune ne laissait pas les choses au hasard.

« Jack ! » appela ladite fillette qui tentait d'échapper à Fée – laquelle voulait lui faire ouvrir la bouche pour examiner sa dentition.

« Dis donc ! Pas les doigts dans la bouche » gronda le Père Noël alors que l'adolescent récupérait la petite dans ses bras, jetant un regard noir à la femme-oiseau.

« Oh, pardon ! » lâcha Fée, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air repentante. « Elles sont vraiment _magnifiques _! » déclara-t-elle en espérant rassurant les deux enfants.

Sa tentative manqua son but, Emma lui retournant un regard effrayé.

« Assez de bla bla ! » tonitrua Nord. « Pitch est de retour et on ne sait pas ce qu'il prépare ! »

« Pitch ? Le Croque-mitaine ? » s'esclaffa Jack, affichant une insouciance qu'il était bien loin de ressentir, alors qu'il sentait Emma se tendre contre lui.

« Oui ! Quand Pitch nous menace _nous_, il menace _tous _les enfants du monde ! » déclara emphatiquement Nord.

« Raison de plus pour demander à quelqu'un de plus compétent » répliqua l'adolescent avant de saisir la fillette par la taille pour la caler sur sa hanche et s'éloigner.

« Pardon ? Tu crois que _nous _décidons peut-être ? » s'indigna Nord. « Non ! Vous avez été _choisis _! Comme nous avons tous été choisis, par l'Homme de la Lune ! »

Jack s'immobilisa net, ses bras relâchant Emma qui le considéra d'un air stupéfait.

« Quoi ? » souffla-t-il, choqué.

« Cette nuit, il vous a choisis » appuya Fée.

« C'est pas faux » reconnut Bunny à contrecœur.

Les Enfants de l'Hiver restaient perturbés.

« Parce qu'à _vous_, il vous parle ? » lâcha Emma.

« Et nous, il s'en donne même pas la peine ? » renchérit Jack.

« Vous ne pouvez pas refuser » déclara solennellement Nord. « C'est le destin. »

« Alors au bout de trois cents ans, c'est _ça_ sa réponse ? » explosa l'adolescent. « Passer l'éternité comme vous quatre cloîtrés dans vos repères à trouver de nouveaux moyens de soudoyer les enfants pour qu'ils fassent moins de bêtises ? Sans parler de demander ça à une gamine ? NON MERCI ! »

« Jack » intervint Emma, qui paraissait toujours bouleversée.

« Em, je ne plaisante pas. Tu _es _une gamine, tu n'es pas sensée t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! »

Nord pouvait voir la colère du garçon, et il en retirait de plus en plus la conviction que Jack ferait un parfait Gardien. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la férocité avec laquelle il défendait le droit de la petite fille à demeurer une enfant.

« Si vous voulez mon avis » intervint Bunny, « je crois qu'on vient d'éviter une _énorme _boulette ! Comment peut-on compter sur un bouffon pareil pour apporter du bonheur aux enfants ? »

Les yeux d'Emma s'étrécirent brusquement. Elle avait un _gros _béguin pour le Lapin de Pâques… mais si elle avait à choisir entre lui et Jack, elle sacrifierait Bunny sans hésiter. En d'autres termes, il allait le sentir passer si jamais il avait l'audace de blesser Jack.

« T'as déjà vus leurs yeux un jour de neige ? » lança l'adolescent. « Ça vaut peut-être pas tes _œufs peinturlurés _mais les enfants adorent mes flocons. »

« Mais y en a pas un seul qui croit en toi » répliqua le lapin d'une voix basse, « vu que pour eux t'es _invisible_. C'est comme si t'existais _pas_. »

« Bunny » gronda la fillette aux cheveux blancs d'une voix dure inhabituelle pour une fillette de neuf ans, attirant tous les regards sur elle.

Croisant le regard de la petite, Fée sentit un frisson glacial dans son dos.

« C'est bon, princesse » souffla Jack en tapotant brièvement l'épaule de la gamine. « Le kangourou a raison. »

Le Gardien de l'Espoir s'étrangla.

« Le _quoi _? Comment tu m'as appelé ? Je suis _pas _un kangourou, mec ! » grogna-t-il en s'avançant vers le jeune homme.

« Oh, excuse-moi, j'ai dû faire une erreur » railla l'adolescent, « mais si tu n'es pas un kangourou, t'es _quoi _alors ? »

« Je suis un _lapin_ » cracha Bunny. « Le _Lapin de Pâques_. Et moi, _tout le monde _croit en moi. »

Emma réagit aussitôt.

Bunny sentit une main se refermer sur son avant-bras. Une main si froide qu'elle en devenait brûlante.

Ses yeux verts croisèrent des yeux bleus glacés, vides de toute trace de gentillesse.

« Tu t'excuse » ordonna Emma d'une voix curieusement grave.

« Holà, mouflette » lança le lapin en sentait son estomac faire un nœud. « On se calme. »

Les doigts d'Emma se resserrèrent, et Bunny ne put retenir un cri. La poigne de la fillette était devenue encore plus froide, au point de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

« _Tu. T'excuse_. » répéta la gamine, impitoyable.

« Pardon ! » s'écria le lapin. « Pardon ! »

Elle le lâcha, laissant une gelure en forme de main sur le bras du Gardien, puis promena ses yeux trop clairs sur le reste de l'assemblée.

« Personne ne s'en prend à mon Jack » lâcha-t-elle, « c'est clair ? »

Sab déglutit. Il avait déjà vu un tel regard auparavant… Le regard de Vieil Homme Hiver… Le froid qui tuait sans remords et sans compassion.

Courageusement, Nord fit un pas en avant.

« Jack, Emma » dit-il avec une assurance qu'il avait du mal à avoir. « Allons faire un petit tour. »


End file.
